Strafarbeit
by johnprewett
Summary: Harry bekommt von Snape mal wieder eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt. Und das nur, weil er durch eine bestimmte Person abgelenkt wurde. Doch diese Strafarbeit verläuft diesmal ein wenig anders als sonst. H/Hr Pairing.


Als Harry an diesem Morgen die Augen öffnete und hoffnungsvoll zum Fenster hinaussah, erblickte er einen grauen Himmel, aus dem sich der Regen auf die Ländereien ergoss. Einige Tropfen liefen an der Scheibe des Fensters hinab. Seine Stimmung fiel sofort auf einen Tiefpunkt. Er hatte bis eben noch so wunderbar von Hermine geträumt. Sie und er hatten auf einer grünen Wiese gelegen. Die Sonne hatte ihre Strahlen auf sie geworfen und hatte sie mit ihrer Wärme erfüllt. Sie lagen nebeneinander und er sog ihren Duft in tiefen Zügen ein. Er hatte sich in ihren braunen Augen verloren und war gefesselt gewesen von ihrem Körper. Von ihrer bloßen Gegenwart. Langsam hatten ihre Lippen sich einander genähert. Dann waren sie mit einander verbunden und er kostete von ihren süßen Lippen. Zögerlich, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Der Kuss verführte sie zu mehr. Ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander.

Das Trommeln der Regentropfen am Fenster hatte ihn geweckt und in seine graue, trostlose Realität zurückgeholt. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Der schönste Traum, den er je gehabt hatte. Seit Wochen hatte er nichts als Leid in seinen Träumen erfahren. Dunkle Gestalten, grünes Licht, und Schreie. Doch jetzt hatte er diesen Traum gehabt. Er kam ihm vor wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Angesichts des trüben Wetters draußen konnte einige Hoffnungsschimmer gut gebrauchen.

Harry wollte die Augen wieder schließen und weiter schlafen. doch in diesem Moment erwachten auch Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean. Im Gegensatz zu ihm jedoch standen sie auf und zogen sich an. Der Lärm hinderte ihn daran, wieder einzuschlafen. Und es wurde nicht besser, als Ron ihm einfach die Bettdecke wegzog.

„Aufstehen, du Schlafmütze."

„Wieso?", nuschelte Harry. „An so einem Tag will ich lieber hier liegen bleiben."

„Bist du irre? Bei dem Stundenplan heute?"

„Häh?"

„Verwandlung und Zaubertränke, schon vergessen? McGonagall und Snape werden nicht begeistert sein, wenn du nicht auftauchst. Die verpassen dir Nachsitzen bis an dein Lebensende."

Harry stöhnte auf. Zu allem Überfluss auch noch das. Ausgerechnet heute musste er sich durch die schwierigsten Fächer quälen. Nicht genug damit, dass es heute kein besonders schöner Morgen war. Nicht nur das Wetter vermieste ihm gewaltig die Stimmung. Sondern die Vorstellung, mit Snape und den anderen Slytherins in einen Raum gesperrt zu sein. Er ließ seinen Kopf wieder in die Kissen sinken.

„Kopf hoch. Heute ist immerhin Freitag."

Harry wäre nur zu gerne bereit gewesen, Rons Optimismus zu teilen. Doch er würde es Snape durchaus zutrauen, ihm den gemütlichen Freitagabend mit Nachsitzen zu zerstören. Dass sie Hausaufgaben aufbekamen, die sie das ganze Wochenende kosten würden, war so gut wie sicher. Und dennoch erschien ihm die Aussicht auf das nahe Wochenende wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Wochenende. Dies reichte aus, um sich aufzuraffen, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben und nach frischen Sachen zu suchen.

Zehn Minuten später gingen sie gemeinsam hinunter in die Große Halle, um dort zu frühstücken. Sie trafen dort auf eine bereits putzmuntere Hermine, die in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Ginny vertieft war. Als sie näher traten, begrüßte sie Harry mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich sogleich. Es schlug ihm fast bis zum Hals. In der Hoffnung, sie habe nichts bemerkt, setzte er sich.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso. Doch ständig spürte er Hermines Blicke im Nacken. Doch immer wenn er sich zu ihr umwandte, sah er sie, wie sie sich mit Ginny unterhielt. Bildete er sich das nur ein? Glaubte er nur, dass sie zu ihm sah, weil er es sich so sehr wünschte?

„Ist was?", fragte Ron. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Frühstück, obwohl er alles andere als hungrig war.

Eine halbe Stunde später begaben sie sich zu Verwandlung. Wie Harry befürchtet hatte, war der Unterricht heute die reine Folter. Nicht nur der Unterricht strengte ihn an. Immer wieder trafen sich seine und Hermines Blicke. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können und sich auf Verwandlung zu konzentrieren. Wie erwartet bekamen sie für das Wochenende eine Unmenge an Hausaufgaben aufgehalst. Doch Harry wusste, dass Snape noch viel Schlimmeres für sie in petto hatte. Als es leutete und sie sich in die Kerker zum Zaubertrankunterricht begaben, wurde ihm schwer ums Herz. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Ron wurde ihm klar, dass es ihm nicht besser gehen konnte.

Sie betraten den Kerker, der mit seinen rohen Steinwänden bedrückend wirkte. Kaum hatten sie sich an ihre Kessel gesetzt und ihre Bücher ausgepackt, rauschte auch schon Snape wie eine große unheilbringende Fledermaus in den Raum. Der Trank für heute war alles andere als ein Kinderspiel. Besonders für Harry, denn Hermine saß genau neben ihm. Sie machte ihn sehr nervös. Immer, wenn er ihr vorsichtig den Blick zuwandte, sah er direkt in ihre Augen. Sie lächelte und ließ ihn alles andere vergessen. Das machte es Harry nicht gerade leicht diese Stunde zu überstehen. Und wie zu erwarten war, nahm sich Snape ihn am Ende vor. Spöttisch betrachtete er Harrys Gebräu.

„Wieder einmal null Punkte, Potter.", sagte er gehässig mit seinem üblichen hämischen Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er Harry immer in solch einer Situation bedachte und ließ Harrys Trank mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeit."

Die Slytherins kicherten genüsslich. Malfoy warf Harry einen überheblichen Blick zu. Harry zwang sich in Snapes Augen zu blicken. Wut loderte in ihm hoch.

Als sie später die Kerkertreppen emporstiegen, rauchte er immer noch vor Zorn. Hermine legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie dies tat.

„Das war wirklich unfair."

„Ich müsste es ja inzwischen gewohnt sein, unfair behandelt zu werden.", sagte er schlecht gelaunt und ließ das Abendessen ausfallen. Stattdessen versuchte er die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, was ihm mehr oder weniger gelang. Denn immer wieder musste er an Hermine denken.

In letzter Zeit konnte er spüren, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Er konnte zwar nicht genau sagen, was es war. Aber zwischen ihnen war mehr als nur Freundschaft, soviel war sicher. Plötzlich ergaben alle Andeutungen, die seine Freunde gemacht hatten, einen Sinn. Ron zum Beispiel wurde nicht Müde, ihm zu sagen, dass er sich mit Hermine am besten verstand. Auch ohne Worte. Selbst Neville hatte erkannt, welche Blicke sie sich zuwarfen. Schließlich hatte Luna es ausgesprochen und ihn dazu gedrängt, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Verdutzt, wie Luna auf diesen Gedanken gekommen sein konnte, verwarf er diesen. Er leugnete, dass er etwas für Hermine empfand. Es hatte ihm fast das Herz zerrissen, dies zu sagen. Doch er musste es tun. Um ihrer Freundschaft willen. Und dennoch war ihm klar geworden, dass er sie seit langem liebte.

Pünktlich um acht Uhr fand er sich vor der Kerkertür ein, wo er seine Strafarbeit verrichten sollte. Mit einem Gefühl, als würde eine Folterkammer hinter der Tür auf ihn warten, klopfte er. Niemand antwortete. Er klopfte erneut. Wieder keine Antwort. Dann trat schließlich ein.

Der Kerker wirkte noch düsterer als ohnehin schon. Das Kaminfeuer und einige Kerzen warfen ein schummriges Licht an die kalten Steinwände. In einer Ecke standen ein Dutzend gebrauchte und schmutzige Kessel. Auf einem Tisch daneben lagen mehrere Lappen. Das war also seine Strafarbeit.

`Naja. Es könnte schlimmer sein.`, dachte er sich. `Aber wo ist Snape. So eine Gelegenheit würde er sich doch nicht entgehen lassen.`

Wie zur Antwort auf diese Frage öffnete sich die Tür. Mit einem äußerst bitteren Gefühl im Magen drehte er sich um, bereit diesem bleichen Gesicht die Stirn zu bieten. Stattdessen starrte er in braune schimmernde Augen. Ein Lächeln offenbarte weiße Zähne.

„Hermine.", keuchte Harry. Sie sagte kein Wort, sondern lächelte ihn einfach nur weiterhin an.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", sagte er schließlich. „Wenn Snape dich hier erwischt..."

„Du vergisst, dass ich Schulsprecherin bin."

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Willst du mich aufmuntern" Sie sah ein wenig verlegen aus.

„Nein. Ich soll deine Strafarbeit überwachen." Er sah Hermine mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

„Ach komm. Wenn, dann hätte Snape das selbst getan. Außerdem bist du mit mir befreundet. Dich hätte er sicher nicht ausgewählt."

„Er hatte keine Wahl. Dumbledore hat ihn beauftragt, etwas für den Orden zu erledigen. Und verschieben konnte er deine Strafarbeit nicht, weil Dumbledore darauf bestanden hat, dass die Strafarbeit heute Abend stattfinden sollte. Also hat er mich beauftragt, dich zu überwachen."

„Das hat er doch aber nicht freiwillig getan. Dass du mich überwachen sollst, meine ich." Hermine grinste.

„Tja. Ich war die Nächstbeste. Dumbledore hat die Wahl getroffen." Harry sah sie erleichtert an. So wie es aussah, würde dieses Nachsitzen um einiges erträglicher sein als sonst. Doch dann deutete Hermine auf einen der Lappen.

„Na dann mal an die Arbeit. Du hast viel zutun." Er sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Hermine. Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde."

„Im Moment bin ich Schulsprecherin, Harry.", sagte sie streng.

„Und was kann ich dafür, wenn diese blöde Fledermaus mir Nachsitzen wegen nichts aufbrummt?"

„Du hättest dich einfach besser konzentrieren sollen.", konterte sie.

„Wie kann ich das, wenn ich neben dir sitze.", entfuhr es ihm. Jetzt war es raus und es gab kein zurück mehr. Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an und hob die Brauen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ach... nichts... Ich muss das hier noch erledigen.", sagte er rasch und deutete auf den Stapel Kessel.

„Nichts da. Erst sagst du mir, was das mit mir zu tun hat."

Er spürte, dass er lieber die Strafarbeit in Gegenwart von Snape auf sich nehmen wollte, als Hermine zu sagen, warum sie an seiner schlechten Leistung schuld war.

„Erst die Strafarbeit. Ich hab sie verdient.", sagte er und wollte nach einem der Lappen greifen, doch Hermine war schneller. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und säuberte die Kessel von Zauberhand.

„So. Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache. Warum soll ich daran Schuld sein?"

„Es... ist nichts... Wirklich."

Es schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Er lief rot an und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er wollte fort von hier. Weg aus diesem Gefängnis. Weit fort, wo sie ihn nicht mit ihren klaren Augen vorwurfsvoll ansehen konnte. Er ging auf die Tür zu, doch Hermine versperrte ihm den Weg. Sie hatte ihn festgenagelt.

„Was ist es, Harry?" Man konnte den flehenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme erkennen. Er hatte es nicht gewollt. Wieso hatte er das gesagt? Doch nun war es zu spät. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Ihre Hände ruhten auf seinen Schultern, was in ihm ein schwindelerregendes Gefühl auslöste. Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen seine Rippen. Seine kühle Umgebung trug nicht gerade dazu bei, ihn aufzumuntern. Hermine führte ihn zu einem Stuhl, der sich neben dem Tisch befand und drückte ihn dort hinein. Sie legte beide Hände auf die Armlehnen, damit er nicht entwischen konnte.

„Harry. Warum bist du der Meinung, dass ich der Grund bin, dass Snape dir diese Strafarbeit verpasst hat?"

Er hatte keine Wahl. Nun musste er es ihr sagen. Wenn er es nicht tat, würde sie ihm auf Dauer böse sein. Das war das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und sah zu ihr auf.

„Hermine. Ich weiß, es klingt ein wenig verrückt, aber..."

„Was denn nun?" Sie klang verärgert.

„Ich liebe dich.", schrie er heraus. Sie zuckte furchtbar zusammen. Unglauben spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wider. Harry senkte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. Es war aus. Hier und jetzt hatte er ihr sein Geheimnis anvertraut. Dabei hätte er sich ein besseres Ambiente gewünscht als diesen Kerker. Die Situation war schon schrecklich genug. Doch er hatte nicht mit Hermines Reaktion gerechnet.

Sie legte ihm ihre rechte Hand auf seine Schulter und führte sie langsam hoch zu seiner Wange. Er sah auf. Ihre Augen waren glasig geworden. Sie starrte ihn weiterhin an. Schließlich traute sie sich ihn zu fragen.

„Ist... ist das wahr."

„Es ist nichts als die reine Wahrheit."

Zuerst geschah nichts und Harry machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Dann, zu seiner vollkommenden Verblüffung, stürzte sich Hermine auf ihn. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn. Erst nach etwa zwei Sekunden wurde ihm klar, was sie da eigentlich tat. Dann küsste er zurück und steckte alles an Liebe in diesen Kuss, was er zu geben im Stande war.

Er schloss die Augen. Der Kuss ließ ihn alle Sorgen vergessen. Er kostete von ihren Lippen und war sich sicher, noch nie etwas so süßes probiert zu haben. Er wurde sich seines heftig pochenden Herzens bewusst. Mit seinen Händen hielt er sie fest, damit niemand sie ihm entreißen konnte. Er fuhr über ihren Rücken und entlockte ihr damit ein Seufzen. Als sie wieder voneinander abließen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Hermine saß mittlerweile auf seinem Schoß und hatte ihre Arme fest um ihn gelegt. Trotz dieses perfekten Moments ließ ihn eine Sache nicht los.

„Die Hausaufgaben werden mich das ganze Wochenende kosten.", seufzte er.

„Nicht, wenn ich das verhindern kann." Er sah sie mit einem müden Lächeln an.

„Hermine. Ich liebe dich nicht nur, weil du gut in der Schule bist und mir bei meinen Hausaufgaben hilfst. Ich hoffe, das weißt du."

„Das weiß ich, Harry. Aber wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, werde ich da sein."

Erneut küssten sie sich. Langsam aber sicher brannten die Kerzen herunter. Ihm ging durch den Kopf, dass es für seinen ersten Kuss mit Hermine vielleicht einen besseren Ort hätte geben können als einen Kerker. Doch in diesem Moment war es ihm egal. Nicht einmal die düstere Atmosphäre dieses Kerkers war in der Lage, diesen Moment zu trüben.


End file.
